It Should Have Been Me
by Barry The Invisble Cunt
Summary: Random drabble that came to mind after watching Episode 2 of the second series. Drunk Nathan, h/c, MotherHen!Kelly.


**AN : Not sure where this came from but yeah.. Nathan Angst is my favorite. I also have another Nathan Oneshot on my other profile called I'm Gonna Teach You How To Love Me so yeah.. Check that out if you want (:**

**DISCLAIMER! DO NOT OWN!

* * *

**

They stood outside the community center, debating on whether they should invite Nathan out or not. His brother had died a few days before and they knew he loved him despite only having known him for 2 days. Kelly knew he blamed himself and wished that Curtis could turn back time but he couldn't control it like that.

"Will he even want to go out?" Alisha asked from her spot beside Curtis.

"I dunno.. we can still ask 'im though righ'?" Kelly responded before walking into the center with the others trailing behind. They walked into the concession area and found him on the counter with his back against the wall and a bottle of vodka in his hands. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He was already a bit drunk as he stepped down and stumbled over to Kelly.

"You alright?" Curtis asked.

"Course I am! What kind of question is that?" He laughed, throwing an arm around Kelly.

"Look. I know you're still upse' abou' Jamie.." Kelly started.

"I knew him for two days! I'm hardly affected." He cut off and went to sit on the counter again, taking a long swig from the bottle in his hand.

"We're gonna hang ou' here alrigh'?" Kelly said and he simply shrugged. They pulled off their coats and went to grab some beers, deciding that this Nathan worried them a bit and they wanted to make sure he was okay.

After a while of mindless chatter Nathan mumbled something incoherent. He hadn't been talking, opting to stare into his bottle with Simon beside him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why does everyone leave?" He repeated a bit louder this time. He was really drunk at this point so his words were a bit slurred.

"Wha' are yah talkin' abou'?" Kelly asked.

"My dad, my mum, my friends, Jamie. You'll all leave soon as well. Everyone leaves." He explained, staring at nothing in particular.

"Jamie died. He didn't leave you intentionally." Alisha said.

"He's still gone though isn't he? It's my fault. It should have been me. I was supposed to go with her but I stayed with Kelly. It should have been me." The grip on his bottle was so tight that his knuckles were white.

"You would've died for good. The pill reversed your power." Simon said quietly.

"So? Now Jamie's dead. He's fucking dead man!" He said angrily, throwing the bottle at the wall.

"Nathan!" Kelly yelled, standing to take a hold of him. He moved away from her.

"Don't touch me." He said, his voice hoarse. The others were in shock. They'd never seen Nathan upset like that and it was a bit scary.

"Nathan look a' me." She tried, grabbing his forearms and looked into his glossed over green eyes. "It's no' your fault." She said. He stared for a moment and she hugged him. She ignored how his body shook as he buried his face in her neck and held on to her tightly. She motioned for the others to go and they left without question.

"Don't leave." He whispers after a while. He's lying down and she's beside him. His face is flushed and his eyes are red from crying.

"I won't." She whispers back as he finally falls asleep. She watches him for a while before standing to go home.

...

"Fuck my head is pounding." He complains the next day as they're scrubbing graffiti off the walls. "Drank too much last night. Can't remember anything." He says.

"Nothing?" Curtis asks.

"I remember drinking. That's about it." He says before going back to his spot on the wall beside where Kelly is working. Curtis, Alisha, and Simon share a look, deciding not to mention the night before.

Kelly is working when she hears it. It's said in his voice and the sincerity of it is foreign when applied to something he would say. But the 'Thank you.' in her mind was clear as day. She glances in his direction and he's looking at her with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. She smiles back and nods before going back to painting the wall again.

He may think that she'll leave eventually but she wasn't going anywhere. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

* * *

**AN : Review yeah?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
